Sonic's dying words
by playe
Summary: A SonAmy story that used to be a oneshot. What happens when fighting Eggman Sonic gets shot in front of his true love. Will he be able to tell her? Sonic's POV. T for death. my first story!
1. Sonics dying words

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything that doesn't belong to me.**

If I knew that I could die today. Well I'd have done a lot of things. For instance I would've told a certain pink hedgehog my true feelings for her. Ever since I met her I've loved not liked **loved.**

I just can't explain why I do. I guess it's 'Cause of the way she is. For example she's caring,understanding,always wanting to help,and... well there's way to many reasons to list.

But instead of doing what I normally do after beating Eggman and saving Amy, I'm fighting for my life.

"Sonic!"

was that Amy?

"Sonic wake up."

yeah that's Amy the girl I love.

It all happend so fast. First I'm fighting Eggman, next thing I know I get shot by a remote controlled gun.(go figure Eggman would be that desperate to get rid of me.)

However I guess Eggman forgot about the gun behind his head 'Cause the last thing I remember hearing is Eggmans usual laugh get cut short. (lolz.)

"Sonic you can't die!"

I mustered all the strength I could to open my eyes.

Was Amy crying?

She was I can feel fresh tear drops on my face.

"Sonic! Are you okay?"

"Been better." was all I could say.

"Don't worry Sonic I'll get you to a hospital."

"No Amy." I don't think I'd be able to last that long.

"Sonic you're dying! You need help!"

"Amy I wouldn't make it."

"Sonic you need a doctor!"

"Amy I'm blacking out right now." I said weakly.

"Sonic!"

"Amy I need to tell you something before I die." If I was going to tell her nows the last chance I've got.

"Don't say that!"

"Amy it's to late for me."

"No it can't be!"

"Amy."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Now after all these years I've finally told her. More tears developed in her eyes. Now she knows. But I need to say more before I die.

"Sonic don't die!"

"Amy it's inevitable. Tell Tails to be strong."

"Sonic!"

"And put on my grave 'Here lies Sonic loving hero,brother, and boyfriend." (A/N Didn't see that coming now did you?)

"No Sonic don't die!"

"Goodbye Amy." And after saying those words I closed my eyes for the final time.

**Woot I finally made this story! But... to me it seems like I should make it longer so I'll put a poll on my profile. Please tell me if you guys would like for me to keep this a oneshot. Oh and please review and I won't mind any criticism (did I spell that right?)**

**Well 'Till my next story!**

**Sonic5521 (aka playe.)**

**P.S. When I wrote this on paper it consumed more pages then I typed. Oh well.**


	2. Will he pull through?

**Well I'm going to do something that I'll never do again (hopefully).**

**And that is go against what my poll results are.**

**I'm sorry for doing this but an idea came into my head and it wouldn't stop bothering me if I didn't write this chapter. (don't we all feel like that sometimes?)**

**btw here's a list of the people who reviewed.**

**Twilightsmash**

**thanks so much for the review!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything execpt the plot.**

**Amys POV**

No Sonic can't go. Not like this.

Wait oh stupid me I forgot that I've got an A in health serveral times before. OK first I've got to stop the bleeding. I tore off a peice of my skirt and used it to apply pressure to the gunshot wound. (which was very deep.) then I checked his breathing. Oh crap he's not breathing. Looks like those 3 years of CPR training will pay off. I put my mouth on his and blew air into his lungs for 3 seconds. (**A/N** sorry if this is incorrect. My memory isn't that good with stuff like this.)

Then I gave his chest 5 upward thrust with the palms of my hands. Okay he's breathing again.

Alright that's all I can do for now. I flipped Sonic over onto his stomach and reached through his quills to look for his cell phone. When I found it I dialed 911.

"911 emergancy."

"Hello my name is Amy Rose. I'm in an abandoned warehouse just off 32nd street. My friend has been shot and he needs medical help."

"Is he awake?"

"No he's not."

"alright ambulances are on their way."

"Please hurry."

20 minutes later some doctors arraived and put Sonic on a stretcher. I got into the back of the ambulance, and held Sonics hand the whole way. Hoping that he would be alright. When we got there I was asked to stay in the waiting room until further notice. Then after 3 hours of waiting a doctor came out.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's going to be alright. He's lucky he got here when he did."

"Why is that?"

"Well the bullet was in there pretty deep. So deep that every time he moved it got deeper."

"So he's fine?"

"Well we'll keep him here overnight just to make sure."

"Can I see him?"

"Go ahead."

I thanked the doctor and went into Sonic's room. I sat in the chair next to Sonic's bed and looked at the clock.

12:00 A.M.

I then noticed that my eyelids were getting heavy so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Amy. Amy wake up."

I awoke to someone shaking me out of my peacefull sleep.

"Hey wake up sleepy head."

"Huh?"

"'Bout time."

wait is it?

"Morning Ames."

"Sonic?"

"The one and only."

"Sonic!"

I jumped him like I usually do. Unconciously squeezing him so tight that his eyes almost came out.

"A..m..y c..a..n'..t breath."

"Oh sorry."

I released my death grip on him and felt my face warm up.

"It's alright Amy... by the way do you remember what I said last night?"

"You mean about your gravestone?"

"No not that."

"Then what?"

"Well since you can't remember."

after he said those words his face was inching closer to mine.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

then he pressed his lips against my own. At first I was shocked but then I kissed back. Enjoying every moment.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Sonic."

we then kissed again. Now life is perfect.

**Well that's the official end to this story! (For real.)**

**Please give me reviews it makes my day and keeps me writing.**

**Until next time.**

**Sonic5521 aka playe.**


End file.
